


【佐鸣/止鼬】入阵曲

by rapunzel14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ancient China, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14
Summary: 古风架空，HE，原著梗和私设乱七八糟糅在一起，又雷又狗血又OOC。虽然有大纲，但平坑未定。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 5





	【佐鸣/止鼬】入阵曲

**Author's Note:**

> 古风架空，HE，原著梗和私设乱七八糟糅在一起，又雷又狗血又OOC。  
> 虽然有大纲，但平坑未定。

“臣叩见皇上。”  
狼毫的软毛蘸饱朱砂，在白瓷小碟的釉面留一道鲜红的印迹。佐助工整写下三两行小楷的批示，才合了折子，把笔搁在山形枕上。沉静的视线越过案桌，落在下首的止水身上，他缓缓开口：“起来吧，不必多礼了。”说罢又招手示意守在门边的內侍，“屏南郡王有什么话，坐下说。” 內侍手脚麻利将窗下的酸枝镶山水云母背太师椅移到近处，又恭敬上前引这位目盲的郡王落座。“皇兄的亲卫已经进了皇城，想必很快就到，别等下让他以为孤镇日里在京中与你为难。”  
止水谢过赐座，听他字里行间阴晴难定，心下踌躇该从何说起。扇京这短短数日事态瞬息万变，一子错落就是难收覆水，他今日觐见已是万不得已不得不为。  
端坐上首的佐助并不打算给他太多思虑的时间，嘴角勾起点冷峭的弧度，金口一开先就带上了七分不容置喙：“若是为着明日大婚之事，孤心意已决。”  
“臣非为劝阻大婚而来，天狐将、”止水话才开头，佐助便出声打断他：“天狐将军数日前为保护孤，被刺客重伤，太医院全力施为药石无效，业已殉身。”  
“是……”止水微微低头，不忍地承下这番应付黎民百姓的措辞，改口道：“鸣、鸣子与臣情同兄、兄妹，名义上更是臣义女，臣视如己出。大婚之日，臣以为理当从郡王府出嫁，亦表臣下一番心意，以彰未来皇后身份，绝悠悠之口。”  
“不行。”佐助盯着他的脸，目光凌厉如有形。  
“皇上，臣以为、”止水未完的话再次被打断，伴随着一声冷哼，字句如连珠炮咄咄逼人：“郡王想必还不够清楚自己的处境，天狐将军以下犯上谋逆弑君的罪名虽被孤压下，你以为朝廷里参你这个将军义父的折子有多少？”他挥手拍过案上一撂奏折，“你若不知好歹，保不齐这些折子再呈上来，就又添上辅国大将军的名字了。”  
止水不由皱眉，还待再说，门外传来侍卫的高声通传。  
“定亲王辅国大将军求见——”  
“宣。”佐助略略敛起神色。  
鼬风尘仆仆迈进御书房，带起的细风都仿佛掺进了南贺关至扇京遥遥千里的尘沙。他扫一眼坐在旁边的止水，对方似有所感向他的方向侧了侧脸又微不可察点点头，彼此心照不宣。  
“臣叩见皇上。”  
“皇兄无须多礼，孤婚期拟得仓促，劳顿皇兄千里奔波了。”  
“谢皇上，”鼬礼罢自然站到止水身侧，回护之意令佐助和缓下来的脸色又冷了三分，“忽闻大婚喜讯，臣倍感欣慰，然则，”他话音一转，却未能如愿往下说。  
“怎么？皇兄现下是要以长辈身份谏劝孤的婚事了？”  
“臣不敢，臣以为立后娶妃乃后宫之事，全凭皇上欢喜，臣入京观礼已备好贺礼祝愿。只是，来京路上闻说天狐将军噩耗，忠勇英魂尸骨未寒，此时大婚举国同庆似有不妥。”  
“呵，皇兄与孤手足至亲，就不兴那点虚与委蛇了。天狐将军所犯乃大逆不道之罪，想必皇兄耳聪目慧没有不知晓的。”  
“皇上登基三年，天狐将军七出扇京，平叛乱安疆界，黎民敬仰，百姓拥戴，赤诚忠义山河可证日月可鉴，绝非奸佞邪妄之徒，请皇上明察。”  
佐助合眼半晌，再开口宛若叹息：“孤怜恤他为国为民忠烈义勇，成全他以身殉国一世名声。弑君之罪，朝堂上多少眼睛盯着孤，要将他严惩不怠。孤念及与他情分，将他立为帝后囚于深宫，保他一命，从此须佐国再无天狐将军，也算省了那些人的花花心思。”  
“皇上，”鼬被他一番话说得眉头紧蹙，语气平添两分严厉：“鸣人与您自小亲厚，他为人如何，您难道不知，要信那有心人设计的罪名？”  
“孤自是知他。”  
“既然如此，臣恳请皇上彻查此事，还鸣人一个清白。”  
“清白？他当然不是要暗杀孤，孤亲眼见他放走刺客，弑君还是谋逆又有何区别？”年轻的君皇眼中闪过一抹恨色，挥手将满桌明黄奏折推落一地。  
“臣愿以爵位功勋作保，刺客之事必定有所误会，请皇上三思。”  
“皇兄，”佐助褪去方才的疾言厉色，取而代之的却是冷然讥诮：“十六年前的你不是这样的，你看你现在，心都是偏的。”  
“我……”鼬心中一痛，一时竟忘称臣下，千言万语偏偏无话可诉，只能握住止水摸索过来安慰的手，仿佛溺水的人汲取胸腔所剩无几的一点气息。  
佐助等不到他的下文，似是习惯了他闭口不言的沉默，自顾自继续说道：“孤寝室外禁军亲卫，十死九伤，一刀毙命，三尺清锋只差半寸就要取孤的性命，这个刺客的误会也太大了。”  
鼬定了定心神，才又谆谆规劝：“臣虽身在千里之外镇守南贺，京中流言亦有耳闻，朝廷暗潮汹涌，鸣人是最不防人的性子，难免为有心人所利用。”  
“皇兄身在边关，消息不畅在所难免，必然是不知道有人与砂之国暗通款曲，又有人阵前私自起用木叶国谋士，在扇京也敢胆大包天密会涡之国使者，凡此种种孤这里的密信谏奏都快堆积成山了。”  
“皇上既疑，又为何不开诚布公，予人一个辩解的机会？”  
“哈，”佐助好似听到一个天大的笑话，“十六年前那一夜为何父皇生前三缄其口，开诚布公四字从定亲王口中道出，怕是比那些胡编乱造的野史更让人发笑。”  
“皇上可以不信臣，但皇上也该信天狐将军。”  
“他是止水照拂长大的，谁能担保你们不是沆瀣一气，将孤视作懵懂孩童！”  
……

止水悄无声息从御书房中退出，将兄弟越演越烈的争论掩在门后。他在心底轻轻叹一口气，站定了细听片刻，准确走到不远处候命的大总管面前。  
“重吾总管，我记挂着自家小孩，不知是否能烦你代为引路？”  
重吾看着眼前低眉敛目笑得文质彬彬的郡王，想及佐助的吩咐布置，点点头，又想起他目不能视，沉声道：“郡王这边请。”

时值晌午，栖梧殿里鸣人正准备用膳。  
他自那夜在佐助面前放走佐井，就没能踏出这一方宫宇。除了佐助本人和身边侍卫宫女，十数日来未曾得见任何人。他本是最活泼跳脱的性子，被软禁于此早就耐心尽失郁郁寡欢。止水的出现不禁让他眼前一亮，像个寂寞太久的兴奋小孩，絮絮叨叨把人搀到桌前坐下，又殷勤地亲自布下碗筷茶盏。可是，当他欢欢喜喜斟满各自面前的天青小盏，才似意识到什么，平静了下来。  
“止水哥，宫里御厨的手艺没比咱们府上厨娘高多少，府里多半给你备着药膳，你就别在我这里吃坏了胃口。”他顿了顿，又伸手将止水面前的茶盏推到不就手的位置，讪讪地说：“茶也别喝了吧……”  
止水不熟药理，但仅凭气味就嗅出龙骨、夜交藤、紫石英等几味安神镇定的草药，还有许多他分辨不出的，想必这菜肴茶饮乃至角落熏笼里的熏香，无一不是年轻帝皇的手段。心内疼惜，他娴熟摸上鸣人发顶，揉乱那一头扎手的短发。  
“欸，我都十九了，别总拿我跟小时候似的。”鸣人孩子气地鼓着腮帮抱怨，却也乖巧任他在头上动作，自己不甚在意地将两盏茶汤端过去饮尽，拾起碗箸独对一桌菜肴吃得甜香。  
止水坐在旁边安静听他动作，久久才开口：“你的确长大了，飞鸟离巢，明日是你大喜之日，祝贺你。”  
鸣人听他道贺，一时怔愣，点头点出十分疑惑的味道来。  
“我今日入宫，原是想求佐助准你从郡王府出嫁，可惜他不答应。府里的石榴开花了，听下人们说起，盛如红云。你刚被接进府里的几年，思念父母，总是倔强爬到树顶想望得更远。方才走近栖梧殿，花香馥郁，想必院里种有西府海棠，要是长得够高，也能助你攀得更高，望得更远。”  
玉筷轻轻点在润白细瓷筷枕上，领会他言下之意的鸣人端正神色，郑重开口：“后院的西府海棠亭亭如盖花红似火，不比府中石榴差，止水哥，你和鼬哥都要多保重。”  
“鼬还要替佐助替须佐国守着南贺关，他很出色，不必挂心。我在京赋闲，最多不过到朝中应名点卯，更无须担心。”  
“我知道你们都很厉害，”鸣人嘟哝着，语调里透出几许不舍牵挂：“总而言之——”  
“总而言之，”止水笑笑，取出一个云锦绣盒，“这个收好了。”  
“这是什么？”鸣人揭开盒子，里头躺着一颗掌心大小的鲛珠，隐隐透着一点绯色光泽。  
“传家之宝，”说着止水自己先又笑起来，“是从前鼬给我的信物，我也没什么能拿得出手给你做嫁妆的，这个你收好，权当是传家之物了。”  
两人又接着聊了些家常，鸣人渐渐耷拉着眼皮欲睡迟迟。止水听他声音困顿，知是药物起效，暗暗叹气。借着侍女的帮忙将他安置到床上，掖好被子，才由侍卫领路离开。

鸣人睡得极熟，再迷糊睁眼，外间人声鼎沸，内室投进微明天色，方知竟已是翌日清晨。  
侍女弯下腰，轻声唤他。容颜是看熟了的，单单一双眸子在黯淡天光里抹过不同寻常的翡翠亮色。鸣人一惊，“小樱”二字尚未出口，就被纤纤玉指掩了唇。她指甲里藏了药粉，清香扑鼻，鸣人小小打个喷嚏，忽觉神清气爽，湛蓝的双瞳仿佛荡净阴霾的蔚蓝远空。春野樱见他清醒，不可察地摇摇头，鸣人眨眨眼明了她意思，半阖上眼帘假装昏沉困倦。  
服侍他起床，春野樱扮演着老练的侍女将今日大婚仪式的礼服衣饰为他一一穿戴。  
正红色的喜服是男子样式，织造坊用阔幅布料剪裁外衣，柔美锦缎掩住一身有棱有角的铁骨铮铮。喜服上精细盘绣同色的有凤来仪，领边袖边则用金线刺绣寓意百子千孙的石榴纹。坠着金丝流苏和四角缠丝同心扣的喜帕再往顶上一罩，遮住他一头洒脱利落金色短发，静立镜前也是无可挑剔的端庄新人了。  
目之所及仅剩下身前方寸白石宫砖，鸣人摸着袖口繁复厚重的布料和惟妙惟肖的纹样，红如烈火的石榴树下年少誓言恍若昨日，而今却犹如置身梦中的陆离光怪。  
一声悠长嘹亮的“时辰到”，礼乐齐奏，锣鼓喧天，烟花礼炮冲天而起。他被一个又一个熟悉或陌生的人簇拥着引领着，步过碎红遍地，登上凤辇，颠簸过世间十色五光的繁华喧嚣。直到一个人，一双手，挑开凤辇的嫣红轻纱，融融天光落满他一身。那个人沉稳有力的手不容分说牵住他，稔熟的气息缭绕身周，提醒他昨日已逝，幻梦是真真实实的眼前。  
“佐助。”  
鸣人的声音很轻，携着他一步步走进大殿的佐助却听到了。他在满目金碧辉煌中侧头望向旁边喜服加身的人，锦绣绸缎将鸣人裹得不露纤毫，唯有握紧手里熟悉的指节方能填慰他的执着与决心。他将视线投回前方，步伐不乱，沉沉回应：“嗯。”  
“我说过，等佐助继承须佐国的皇位，我定为你守土开疆，荡平四野。”  
“我记得。”  
“我以为会用一生履践我们的誓言。”  
“天狐将军已死，我要你做我的皇后。”

“对不起。”  
鸣人叹息般的道歉和着礼官那声传遍宫城的“拜天地”，没能被最重要的人听取，就消散在普天同庆的热闹里。

对不起，背弃旧诺。

他们在满天神佛、九幽十地、列祖列宗面前，一叩到底，却不知见证的到底是生同衾死同椁的情意，还是分道扬镳死生不见的决裂。

夜深，觥筹交错的庆典筵席还将达旦天明，红彤彤的宫花灯盏已簇拥着新婚的帝皇往栖梧殿行去。  
栖梧殿结彩张灯，许是怕扰了帝后蜜意浓情的新婚夜，四下无声，在月夜中别有一份旖旎的幽静。微醺的佐助挥退侍从，独自穿过回廊，推开那扇沉沉的雕花木门。皎白月光自窗外泻入新房，龙凤高烛明焰摇曳，并蒂粉荷轻纱帐内，正红喜服整整齐齐叠在流云百蝠小桃红锦被上，底下还覆着一方金线流苏的喜帕。淡薄酒意顿时散尽，佐助神色一凝，匆匆推门而出。  
院落里月色盈盈，西府海棠的醉人芬芳浸着夜露，又冷又艳。一树妖冶红花间，熟悉的身影迎风而立。鸣人一身暗红劲装与佐助遥遥相望，对视的眼眸比之天上星辰更熠熠灼人。  
“佐助，保重。”  
佐助盯紧他蓝净的眼睛，一眨不眨，贪婪又倔强，冷漠而坚毅的唇瓣嗫喏挣扎着想要吐出一句“你走吧”，最终却只得徒有其形的唇语。  
夜色深浓，鸣人读不出他无声的言语，依依眷恋再次望定他，毅然转身，几个起落便惊鸿照影般消失在夜幕中。  
他原先倚立的树梢，一俏丽一懒散两道身影紧随其后，回身掷出迷烟暗器，等到佐助再唤来禁卫军已然为时过晚。

离扇京七十里外的官道旁，一竿粗麻布上书“茶”字的旗子支楞着招揽过客。卡卡西坐在简易疏凉的茶棚里，就着粗瓷碗灌一口乡间自泡的药草茶，等来了假扮行商的小樱、鹿丸和鸣人。四人围坐一桌，吃茶小歇，计划逃亡路线。  
“卡卡西老师，我们接下来从哪边走呀？”  
“当然是选走最近的，免得夜长梦多。”  
“扇京距离木叶最近的便是南贺关，出了南贺就是木叶的属国涡之国，涡之国与木叶接壤，路上也相对安全。但是，首先我们得通过号称须佐坚壁的南贺关。”鹿丸一边分析，一边沾了茶水在桌面画出简略的地图。  
“这个……佐助把鼬哥召回扇京观礼，也是怕有万一他放我出境，肯定已经差了人替守在那里，而且多半是晓部的人。我们势单力薄，还是绕个远路更保险。”鸣人拧着眉思索。  
卡卡西不在意地笑笑：“别小看了你那两位便宜兄长，你家的传家宝呢？”  
“啊？传家宝？”  
鸣人想起大婚前止水让他收好的“嫁妆”，赶紧翻出那个云锦绣盒。  
卡卡西瞄一眼小樱接过去打开的盒子，感慨道：“我还是第一次看见货真价实的炎鲛珠。”  
“好漂亮的珠子，鹿丸你知道这个炎鲛珠吗？”春野樱身为女子对珠宝玉石难免格外感兴趣。  
“是仅在大陆北岸出产的鲛珠，因为天然透着红色，所以叫炎鲛珠。唔……炎鲛珠……我记得晓部的干柿鬼鲛出身在北岸，所以他会卖我们一个人情？”  
“差不多吧，事不宜迟，歇够了我们就启程。鸣人？发什么呆，准备上路了。”  
“抱歉抱歉，走神了。”  
“想什么呢，逃命的路上你也走神，被抓回去当金丝雀可不管你了。”小樱打趣他。  
“其实，”鸣人犹豫着转向卡卡西：“我是想，既然途经涡之国，我想去祭拜爹和娘亲……”  
卡卡西重重叹口气，望着眼前已长大成人的鸣人，话里多了几分怅然：“去看看师父和师娘吧，你也十几年没去看过他们了。”

TBC


End file.
